Black Lion's Misadventures
by Mino S. Hunter
Summary: "—Define "siempre", –quiso saber Black, las risas de sus compañeros haciéndole gruñir." o, también llamado, el sufrimiento del León Negro. [Sheith]


**Bueno, no. Estoy aquí de nuevo, sin actualización probable de ninguno de mis long-fics, pero, la presión de esta semana sumado a que me enferné como anciana resultó en...esto, ni siquiera sé cómo llamarlo.**

 **Surgió de una noche depresiva, escuchando música y cierta canción me hizo pensar en esta situación, no tal cual la plasmé aquí, eso sí. Del dicho al hecho...**

 **En fin, disfruten o vomiten, lo que suceda primero.**

 _Disclaimer : Voltron Legendary Defender no me pertenece. Hago esto sin fines de lucro por lo que no recibo remuneración económica a cambio _

* * *

Si Black tenía una consciencia como la de sus paladines, precisamente, a estos no les interesaba. No por el momento, no la vez pasada, no en veces futuras. Y es que, Black no reaccionaba inmediatamente a las circunstancias como lo hacían Red o Green. Él era menos temperamental, y recurría a otros métodos cuando se trataba de mostrar su disgusto, ya fuera con Keith –ignorándolo hasta que el muchacho pidiera perdón, verdaderamente arrepentido, aunque volvía a hacer lo mismo una y otra vez: error y rogar perdón– o fuera con Takashi –dejándolo abandonado apenas tuviera oportunidad, aunque después debiera rescatarlo junto con Keith–. Sea como fuere, su incompetencia a la hora de disciplinar a sus paladines le hizo ganarse la burla eterna de Blue y de Yellow, Green y Red eran más discretas pero igualmente secreteaban en su contra.

El asunto era que, desde que el asunto de Kuron fue resuelto y el Takashi original regresó a los brazos que le pertenecían, él y Keith no perdieron tiempo tras su reunión y se disfrutaron en la cabina de Black. Desde entonces, llevaban alrededor de tres phoebs escabulléndose de ojos curiosos y desfogando sus pasiones en la silla del piloto. La vez que Red se enteró, los tres recibieron un regaño extenso, Black por no hacer absolutamente nada y los otros por abusar del vínculo. Sin embargo, bastaba con una disculpa, una mirada de arrepentimiento, una falsa promesa de no hacer lo mismo y Black se encontraba en la misma situación.

Estaba feliz, no había duda. Keith la había pasado terrible tras la segunda desaparición de Takashi (esa corre a su cuenta), y Takashi había pasado por tanto antes de reencontrarse con Keith. Podía comprender la necesidad, pero, ciertamente no entendía porqué sus _encuentros_ no podían ser en cualquier otro lado.

Un jadeo seguido del nombre que más se repetía provocó que Black encendiera el reproductor de música, que Pidge le había instalado movements atrás. «Lo siento, Black, Green me dijo que esto podría ayudarte», le había dicho la paladín con una sonrisa condescendiente. En serio, todos lo sabían, ¿por qué sus paladines sentían la absurda necesidad de esconderse? La risa a media voz de Takashi llamó su atención, lamentablemente.

—Lo siento, Black, perdónanos esta.

«No», pensó el león, pero la risa de Keith le dio a entender que su opinión no importaba, como muchas veces. Takashi tenía una herida, por ende una nueva cicatriz, que le cruzaba todo el bíceps izquierdo; no iba a morir, pero Keith besaba la zona como si fuera a hacerlo.

Había una extraña pero importante unión entre los antiguos y los nuevos paladines. Zarkon y Alfor jamás fueron más allá de una profunda confianza, de una fraternidad evidente, lo que, al contrario, no funcionó igual para Keith y Takashi, quienes nunca fueron fraternalmente obvios. Eran ambiguos, como todo lo que los representaba. Si el Guardián del Fuego hacía algo impulsivo, no era fácil determinar la razón; si el Guardián del Cielo tomaba una decisión radical, diferentes puntos de vista debían superponerse para entenderlo. Erraban, se ponían en peligro, comprometían a los demás, pero al final se mantenían firmes como los líderes que la vida les había obligado a ser. Casi como Zarkon y Alfor, justo como Black y Red.

—¡Shiro! –Exclamó Keith, por milésima vez en la noche, cuando las manos del paladín negro lo tomaron de la cintura con fuerza y le hicieron descender hasta que las caderas de los dos se unieron en un movimiento ya practicado, casi natural.

Los jadeos se perdieron entre la canción que Black trataba de tararear, no sabía comunicarse en otro idioma terrestre más que las limitadas palabras que los paladines soltaban de vez en cuando. La canción era ridículamente cursi, y cuando el león intentó cambiarla, las risas de sus paladines lo distrajeron.

—Black, ¿es en serio? –Burló Keith, sosteniéndose de los hombros de Takashi, mientras este tenía las manos sobre sus muslos.

—Creo que sólo quiere que te calles, –dijo Shiro, sonriendo cuando el paladín rojo le miró con molestia fingida.

—¿Ah, sí? ¿Te quejas de que soy ruidoso? –Acusó el aludido, levantando su cadera y dejándola caer de golpe. Takashi gritó, y él reprimió su propio quejido. —¿Quién es el ruidoso ahora? –Murmuró a media voz, terminando el abrazo y escondiendo la cara de Shiro entre su cuello y hombro.

La canción cambió y Black decidió que había tenido suficiente de esos dos, al menos por hoy.

El hecho de que los paladines no hayan descubierto cómo, no significa que los leones no pudieran comunicarse entre sí. Black, como el líder, debía ser escuchado fuerte y claro a cada momento, porque en cualquier momento podía haber una emergencia. —Red, necesito tu ayuda.

—No otra vez, –burló Blue.

—Tengo un buen presentimiento, –secundó Yellow.

—¿Qué sucede, Black? –Respondió la leona, ignorando al resto de sus compañeros–. ¿Es lo de siempre?

—Seguro que es lo de siempre, –siguió Blue.

—Es lo de siempre, –aseguró Green.

—Define "siempre", –quiso saber Black, las risas de sus compañeros haciéndole gruñir.

—¿Black? –Llamaron Takashi y Keith, confundidos, amortiguando las risas de Blue y de Yellow: «¡es lo de siempre! ¡No puedo creerlo, Black!».

El león negro, sin embargo, no respondió.

—¿Quieres que envíe a Lance para allá? Querrá hacerlo, –concilió Red, aunque pronunció entre risas.

—Definitivamente, es el indicado, –aseguró Blue, orgulloso.

—¿De qué serviría traer a Lance? –Preguntó Black, devuelto a su misión cuando sus paladines continuaron con lo que hacían. «Takashi, ¡Takashi!» llamaba Keith, el ruidoso.

—Perturbará su santuario, –burló Red, pero se recompuso casi al instante–, sabrán que volverá a aparecerse, así que buscarán otro lugar.

—O dejarán de hacerlo por completo, –finalizó Green, fingiendo solemnidad.

Black lo pensó, no quería "perturbar el santuario" de sus paladines pero la situación había llegado a su clímax (incluso literalmente) y él quería retomar el control de su propia cabina. Probablemente fuera solitario, pero era mejor a tener que soportar canciones cursis y jadeos, gritos y toda la clase de sonidos que Keith hacía. —De acuerdo, envía a Lance.

* * *

 **Un premio al que haya llegado hasta aquí sin vomitar, yay! Mi amor eterno es el premio hahaha**

 **En serio, gracias por leer. Cualquier crítica es bien recibida, incluso si quieren sacarme del fandom, ah.**

 **Gracias~**


End file.
